Angel
Angel (アンヘル, Anheru, pronounced Ahn-hehl as per the Spanish pronunciation of the word, therefore properly written as Ángel) is a character introduced in The King of Fighters series. Developers state her design was conceived based purely on her designer's personal "preferences". In a 2005 poll made by SNK-Playmore USA, she was voted as the third fan favorite character with a total of 2498 votes. Angel and Shermie have both the largest bust measurement of all the KOF females (92 cm). Angel is voiced by Miina Tominaga and Mayumi Shintani. Story In The King of Fighters 2001, Angel is introduced as an agent of the secret organization known as NESTS. She is assigned to keep an eye on the experiment K9999, whose purpose is to hunt down traitorous experiments that had left NESTS. During the final moments of the tournament, it is revealed that both Angel and K9999 are actually on a mission to kill Kula Diamond and her guardians. While it is implied that Foxy is injured by the two of them, this ending is considered to be non-canon. According to the 2001 novel, both she and K9999 disappear in the aftermath, their whereabouts unknown. Personality Angel is a lighthearted, flirtatious, and playful individual in spite of her working status as an assassin for NESTS. She is also, however, quite violent and sadistic. Powers Due to her affiliation with NESTS, much of her body was enhanced to be far stronger than that of a normal human. It is said that her strength is developed to combat male fighters in the tournament, and her strength is far greater than that of Goro Daimon, Tizoc, Maxima (who has superhuman strength), and Hinako Shijou (who also has superhuman strength despite her weight) combined. *'Superhuman strength' - She is able to lift and throw someone as heavy as Chang Koehan, Goro Daimon, or Maxima. *'Superhuman reflexes' - She is able to dodge several attacks. *'Superhuman stamina' - Her body will only develop fatigue toxins after several hours of physical stress. *'Superhuman dexterity' - Her dexterity is even greater than that of a 10th grade black belt. *'Superhuman speed' - Angel is so fast that she can translocate herself. Skills *'Motorcycle Driving' - Angel likes to drive motorcycles. *'Soccer' - Angel often plays soccer as a goalkeeper. Fighting Style Angel's fighting style incorporates elements of both Muay Thai (as seen in her stance and some of her kicks) and professional wrestling. Some of her moves and mannerisms pay homage to entertainer Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. Most notably, her "Winds Fairground", "Blue Monday Parade" and "Survivor's Banquet" mimic his "Laying the Smacketh Down", "Rock Bottom", and "People's Elbow", respectively. Her 2002, Neowave intro, and "Survivor's Banquet" quote roughly translates to "If you taste The Angel's extraordinary skill!", a play on The Rock's famous "If you smell what The Rock is cookin'!" catchphrase. Her "Unchain Circle" combo attacks make her one of the more distinctive characters in The King of Fighters series. Music *'NESTS - Ruler of the Dark' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Neapolitan Trance' - The King of Fighters 2002 *'QT★@ngel' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *'Cowgirl with a Horse Loose' - Days of Memories (Boku to Kanojo to Koto no Koi) Game Appearances *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters Neowave - PS2 exclusive *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match Mobile Appearances *Days of Memories (seventh title) - unplayable *SNK Gals Island Non Pre-mission Akiramenai de! *SNK High School Collection Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout See Also *Angel/Gallery *Angel/Other Media Sprites Gallery Image:Angel.jpg|Angel from The King of Fighters 2001. Image:Angel neo.jpg|Angel in The King of Fighters Neowave. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:NESTS Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:Mexican Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in March Category:Wrestlers